When The Light Shines
by GreenNinja23
Summary: With Benny gone Annabeth is left in the darkness with a broken heart. With the help of Percy and her loved ones can she find her way through? Or will she be blinded by the light? With an unforgettable summer and senior year ahead of her she's in for some challenges. Sequel to Where The Light Is
1. Camping Trip

**Hey guys! Welcome to the much awaited sequel When The Light Shines! I'm sorry it took so long to post. So much has happened and it's been crazy. I haven't been able to even touch my laptop. But I'm back now and hopefully ready to start updating again!**

**So this first chapter takes place a few months after the last story. This story will be her summer and parts of her Senior year. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy! Be sure to review!**

_"What time is it? _

_(Summertime!)_

_It's our vacation!"_

_-What Time Is It? High School Musical 2. _

**_(C'mon you know I had too.)_**

* * *

I smiled softly when my eyes caught his through the window. I waved and he smiled lazily making my grin widen. I quickly rushed back over to my bed to finish packing my bag. I could hear Alex's feet pounding up the stairs and the twins were rushing around downstairs. Percy was still packing one of the cars and Thalia was talking with her brother. Everyone was excited; everything seemed normal. My eyes lifted back up to the window to see Benny's grave.

It's been four months.

It's been four months since I lost her, four months since I broke down and realized I was fighting a losing battle. _Four months _since Percy promised to help me find my light again.

Things were bad for a while. I didn't go to school for three weeks straight and almost had to face summer school. If Jay didn't literally drag me out of my room I would have willing skipped the twin's graduation. I ignored Percy for two weeks before he finally stormed into my room and demanded that I started trying.

It still wasn't over it. Losing Benny sparked something in me. I can feel Luke and the darkness creeping up on me, making it almost impossible to squash them both down. I turn to Percy when it becomes too much; we've been working on getting through things together.

School ended a few days ago and we're supposedly going to 'celebrate' by camping out in the woods for a few days. My Mom declined going since she didn't want to be around a large group of teenagers; she agreed to let me go as long as I didn't share a tent with Percy. I scoffed; _as if…. _

Jay and Sophie are staying behind because she's five -almost six- months pregnant and he's overly worried. As suspected all those months ago Sophie ended up moving in with us. She's been staying in Jay's room. The plan is for them to move out a couple months after the baby is born but I know Mom's almost as excited as they are. I never thought I'd see my Mom eager to become a grandmother.

Jay tells me Dad's been doing well. I haven't seen him yet but I know he's been around. He went to the twin's graduation but didn't sit with us. My brothers have all seen him; but haven't fully forgiven him. I hear he started up a relationship with Helen. The thought brings a bitter taste to my mouth. He can be with his lover; I don't plan on seeing him anytime soon.

A car honked outside and I glanced down again. A small smiled found its way onto my face when I saw Katie crawl out of the backseat rolling her eyes while the Stoll brothers high fived. My friends greeted each other as I continued to watch them.

Connor and Percy have finally gotten over themselves. It doesn't bother Percy anymore when I go to Summerton and Connor actually lets me talk about my boyfriend without getting snippy. During the long month of suffering I visited Summerton a lot. Connor let me cry everything out then we would sing together. Members of his little club seemed to drop. People were being bullied for singing. Connor found it odd but I knew bullies find anything and make it awful. I knew better than anyone. The remaining ten members enjoyed being there and seemed to have fun when I was with them. We were still working on a name. Things were getting better around me but mentally I was still struggling.

"_Annabeth!"_ An overly eager voice whined. Alex poked his head into my room as I finished zipping up my bag. "Come _on! _If you want to ride shotgun we have to go right now!"

I held up my hands up and threw my bag over my shoulder. Rolling my eyes I followed my twin down the stairs.

0~0~0~0~0

I clicked on another song and waited a few seconds for it to ring through the car. Percy smiled at me from the driver's seat and Thalia snorted from the back. I could see Travis and Katie in their car behind us and we were still following Nick.

To be able to bring everyone we had to bring three cars. The twins, Jason and Piper were in the car in front of us. Percy, Thalia, Alex and I are in Jay's truck and the Stoll twins and Katie are behind us. According to Nathan's text we're an hour away from the campsite. I leaned back against the seat and looked out the window. Alex and Thalia were talking quietly in the back, playing tie tac toe. Percy reached over at a red light to kiss my temple making me smile.

"I'm glad you came." He mumbled softly. I leaned over to rest my head on the window. I nodded slowly.

"Me too." I whispered.

Content with my surroundings I started to drift to sleep.

0~0~0~0~0

"Annabeth? Baby wake up we're here." Percy cooed softly. I stirred and slowly opened my eyes.

Everyone was already out of their cars and setting up tents. We were the only group at the campground and the air smelt fresh. I sat up and took Percy's hand as he helped me out of the car. I rubbed my tired eyes as he led me over to our tent. The twins shot us a dirty look but I simply rolled my eyes as I walked inside, Percy following shortly after.

"Nice." I commented lightly as I looked around. The tent was big enough to fit three people but luckily we wouldn't have to share with anyone else. Percy had a medium sized blow up mattress in the middle of the tent, blankets and pillows already set up.

Percy wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and I melted into the embrace. My head leaned back to rest on his shoulder as he kissed mine. Carefully I turned in his arms and wrapped my own around his neck, my right resting on his shoulder. He smirked as he leaned down to kiss me. I smiled to myself as my lips moved slowly against his. I shut my eyes in bliss.

"Hey if you are going to get freaky can you at least wait until everyone is asleep?" Thalia shouted from a few feet away. My eyes popped open to glare at her; she was unfazed. "Might want to close the tent flap too..."

Percy rolled his eyes good-naturedly but I continued to glare as my cheeks turned red. Alex shot me a warning look and the twins were really trying to control themselves. I knew they wanted to rip me from Percy's grasp and never let me near him again. They're trying.

I slowly moved Percy's arms away smiling at him shyly. He understood and kissed my temple before completely letting me go. He shuffled over to Jason to help him while I walked over to Connor and Katie. Both were smirking at me which made my glare harden. I groaned and walked into Connor's chest. My arms stayed loose at my side as I placed my forehead on his shoulder. He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me. My cheeks were still burning in embarrassment as he held me.

"Please tell me they aren't glaring anymore." I mumbled; my face still pressed into Connor's shoulder. He chuckled and I felt him shake his head.

"Nah they're talking to Alex. You're good."

I slowly lifted my head to look for myself. Connor was right; the twins were talking to Alex and Percy was still helping Jason. Thalia and Piper were arranging a fire pit. I nodded slowly and slid out of Connor's grasp. He smiled at me as I shyly looked around. Katie smiled and reached over to give me an one armed hug.

"Wanna help me set up the girl's tent? It's pretty big." She asked kindly. I nodded and she gestured for me to follow her. She led me over to Travis, who seemed to be struggling to put two pieces together. Katie chuckled before going over to assist him. I smiled as I watched them. They really aren't an 'us' yet. But they're Travis _and _Katie…They seem happy with that.

Quietly I picked up the other end of the tent and started to set it up.

0~0~0~0~0

Hours later we were all gathered around the fire pit; but we didn't have a fire going. I checked my watch; only 3:15. Everyone was quiet as we silently debated about what to do. I huffed and stretched my legs out in front of me, placing my open palms on the ground behind me. Alex waited a minute or two before doing the same.

"We could go swimming." Piper suggested lightly. She pointed behind her. "There is a lake not too far away."

With nothing better to do we all agreed and headed for our separate tents to get our swim gear. I smiled at Percy shyly as I waited for Thalia to finish changing. Katie changed next then Piper. Most of the boys were already ready to go. I was the last one.

Slowly I changed into my dark grey bikini. Nervously I ran a hand down my stomach and frowned when I noticed I put on a few pounds. I glanced down and bit my lip when I noticed I was slightly bigger.

**Wow had enough cupcakes fatty? **

I slid on my jean shorts and quickly searched around for a shirt. I grabbed the nearest one; my green Willow Valley shirt. I threw my hair up in a ponytail and glanced back down.

**Percy probably thinks you're disgusting. He can feel the fat on you. **

"Annabeth? You coming?" Connor called out. I stiffened but slowly started to nod. I pushed open the tent flap and nodded again.

"Y-Yeah I'm here. Where is everyone else?"

"Already down at the lake!" Connor looked up when I walked out and frowned slightly. He glanced back towards the lake and gave me a weird look. "Why aren't you wearing a bathing suit?"

I moved my shirt over to show him my bikini strap and he nodded. We fell into step with each other as we walked. I could hear laughter down the path and smiled slightly when I heard Percy's. Connor grabbed my shoulder before I could go any further.

"Hey…Wanna tell me what's up? You seem a little…I don't know, down?"

I sighed but smiled slightly. He knows me to well. In the few short months we've known each other he really has become one of my best friends.

"I was hearing Luke earlier that's all." I told him quietly. "I'm a little self-conscious in my swimsuit."

Connor smirked and lifted an eyebrow. He quickly lifted my shirt making me yelp in surprise. He glanced down at my stomach and shook his head.

"Nope still as pretty as ever." He complimented. "I'm not seeing a reason to worry."

I bit my lip. With a small smile I smacked his hand away and he grinned. I rolled my eyes and playfully shoved him away from me. While he pretended to be hurt I continued to walk towards the lake. I took a deep breath and let the cool air calm me. Connor hurried to catch up with me.

"I'm glad you're finally starting to tell us stuff." He mumbled, his feet shuffling on the ground bashfully. I could see the water now. "You used to run and hide from everything before and now well…I'm just glad you're letting us help you."

I smiled and gently took his hand. Giving it a warm squeeze I nodded.

"Thank you for listening and helping me with the problem."

He nodded and I let my hand slip from his. Just as my eyes connected with Percy's a beach ball came from the right and hit Connor in the side of the head. I laughed as Connor growled and started to chase his twin around. I walked over to Percy he intertwined our hands together. I reached up on my toes to kiss him and he eagerly responded.

I never get tired of kissing Percy.

When we pulled away Thalia and Katie were wolf whistling. I rolled my eyes but let Percy pull me closer. As the sun went down I watched my friends and family all bond together. It was the perfect moment.

0~0~0~0~0

A few hours later we were all gathered around the fire. The only sound that could be heard was a few birds in the trees and the cracking of the warm fire. I wrapped my blanket tighter around me and cuddled into Percy's side further. When I caught Alex's eye he went cross eyed to make me smile. I did just as Connor pulled out a guitar.

"Any requests?"

Katie raised her hand childishly.

"Play the campfire song from _SpongeBob. _I _know _you know all the notes and words." Connor blushed at her words before proudly straightening and starting. As Travis tried to out-yell his brother I quietly stood up. Alex noticed and whispered over to me as I passed him.

"If you're not back in fifteen minutes I'm tackling you."

I rolled my eyes and snuck over to the water.

I sat close enough to enjoy it but far enough that I wouldn't get wet. The wind was warm and calming and I took a few quiet breaths. I glanced up at the stars and smiled slightly when I saw how many were in the sky.

I didn't look away from the sky when I heard Percy sit down next to me. He stared at me for a few minutes; my eyes stayed glued to a certain star. It was bright enough to catch my attention but small enough for me to know it wasn't a planet. I sighed, my breath coming out as a white puff cloud.

"Do you think stars are loved ones shining down on us?" I asked quietly. Percy looked to the sky. I pointed at my star. "That one right there…It makes me feel loved and I guess…I guess a part of me hopes that that's Benny. Or maybe my Grandpa."

He blinked and leaned back on his hands. I brushed my hair out of my eyes. Maybe he doesn't get it…Maybe he thinks I'm weird for holding onto a dog for so long. Maybe Percy doesn't understand….I started to mentally panic thinking I ruined something but Percy's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Maybe…" He agreed. "But I'd like to think that even if they weren't stars they'd be watching over us. I mean stars only come out at night. I think Benny is watching over you all the time. She loved you so….she's going to make sure you're okay."

He reached over to gently take my hand. His warm fingers intertwined with mine easily as we both looked back up. So many of them twinkled beautifully and my eyes started to glaze over. I could hear my friend's laughter in the distance.

"You know I've been trying…" I spoke softly. I didn't want to ruin whatever moment we were having with a loud voice. "But it's hard sometimes…Sometimes I miss her so much and I just want to lay in bed all day with the lights off."

"But you know you can't." He scolded lightly. "We let you do that before and it ended horribly. You can't let Luke win Annabeth. I know it's hard but you're not alone. I'm _always _going to be on your side."

I smiled slightly and scooted a little closer to him. I could smell the ocean and I my heart swooned for him. I used my free hand to brush some stray hair out of his beautiful eyes.

"Still gonna help me find where my light is?" I asked quietly; maybe even hopefully. He nodded and grinned like a child.

"Of course! Right now we're working our way through the dark with a flashlight. But I promise we'll find the other side; we'll find the light."

I squeezed his hand one final time before standing up. He followed suit and hugged me tightly. When we pulled away I gave him a quick kiss.

"We can do it." I conceded. "As long as we're together."

He nodded and smiled.

"Together." He agreed.

As he kissed me again I started to think a little more positively. I know it's going to be hard but I also know Percy's going to be there every step of the way; he always has been. I suppose I need to start counting my blessings instead of worrying about everything else.

I have great friends, I have my brothers and my Mom and I have Percy. I have almost everything I need. I just need to make the most of it. Plan some parties, go on dates, maybe even get a job! One thing's for sure this summer is going to be-

"It's been more than fifteen minutes!" Alex cried as he came running towards us. A few seconds later I was side tackled and fell to the ground instantly. I spit some grass out of my mouth and glared up at my twin as he laughed from on top of me.

-interesting… This summer is definitely going to be _interesting. _

I shoved Alex off of me and hurried after him as he ran back towards the camp. Percy laughed and joined me in my chase.

* * *

**And that was the first chapter. **

**I promise this story won't be like the first. Annabeth may or may not be the only who suffers and has to work through something. **

**Let's see some reviews, follows and favorites huh? **

**I'm happy to be back guys. Let's get this story going! **


	2. Coming Home

**Hello** **my lovely readers! I know it's been a long wait but here it is finally the second chapter of When The Light Shines! I want to thank all of you who have been patient with me while I took my short break. Surprisingly I haven't received any negative reviews or PMS about my lack of updating. I just needed time to figure out some things and for reasons I'm not sure of I lost inspiration. Thankfully I've gotten some of it back so I was able to type up this chapter for you all! Lots has happened in our time apart! I'll write a long message down at the bottom about what I've been up too if any of you are interested. If not please skip past it! :) **

**(Note: My other stories should be updated soon. I've been trying really hard to finish them all)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I know it was because there was a long pause but 30 reviews for one chapter is the best I've ever done! :) **

_"A friend is one that knows you as you are,_

_Understand where you have been,_

_accepts what you have become,_

_And still, gently allows you to grow."_

_-William Shakespeare. _

* * *

I grumbled to myself as I flipped the page. Percy and my brothers paid me no attention and continued to scream and shout as they splashed through the water. Percy was besting all of them; he's in his element.

"You know you could at least work on your tan sitting there." Katie pointed out. She lifted her sunglasses and rubbed her bare stomach as she looked over at me. Her bright green bikini really did bring out her eyes. I rolled mine. Before I could answer her Thalia did for me.

"Annabeth tan? Please white girl's gonna stay white." She joked. I chuckled before flicking her forehead. She yelped and glared at me but I already returned to my book. My umbrella was keeping the sun out of my face.

A few hours later we all huddled around our small pit. The only sound to be heard was the birds in the trees and the cackling of the fire. I gripped my blanket around me tighter, it was getting colder. I let my thoughts consume me as the light wind made my hair flow gently behind my shoulders.

**Look at how we're sitting. **Luke whispered. **Look at the line. **

I glanced up from the ground to see my friends and brothers. On the right side of me the twins were talking quietly with Percy, Alex and Thalia were arguing over different Pokémon types and Jason and Piper were quietly enjoying the stars. On the left side of me Connor was drawing in the dirt with a big stick he found, Katie was sitting on the ground, the back of her head resting on Travis's knee as they talked. Silently I watched the fire.

Soon a small line started to divide the two groups of people. My eyes widened as I watched it clearly define itself. The line ended right in front of me. I was in-between two groups, it was clear as day. It was an us and them situation, no togetherness.

**What if they make you choose? Who would you pick? **Luke taunted.

**Connor or Percy?**

**Travis or Alex?**

**Katie or Thalia? **

**Them or us? **

I quickly shut my eyes. I must have been making weird noises because I felt Percy's tender hand resting on my shoulder. Everyone's worried eyes locked on me. I blushed heavily at their stares.

"You okay Annabeth?" Percy asked sweetly. I nodded mutely, not comfortable telling him what I saw. He nodded slowly and the sweet silence of the world overcame us.

0~0~0~0~0

My eyes slowly opened but I quickly shut them again when the bright sunlight blinded me. I groaned and sat up, rubbing my sore eyes tiredly. Katie was already awake so she smiled at me softly. She looked as tired as I felt. I ran a hand through my curls as I wrapped my thick, blue blanket around me. The sun might be out but the air was cold. Katie followed my lead but turned her body to face mine.

"So last day here; any big plans?" She whispered quietly. We didn't know if the others were still sleeping. I checked my phone; it was a little passed eight in the morning.

"Well Connor and I still have to talk about a name for the group and we might play some songs but I don't think so. Is there anything you wanted to do?" I whispered back.

Our tent flap zipped open, making me jump as Piper and Thalia walked in, blankets wrapped around their bodies tightly. I zipped the tent back up behind them. We all huddled together in a tight circle. Thalia grinned.

"The weather is supposed to be nice so we're going to enjoy it. We can go swimming again." Thalia proposed. I shrugged my shoulders indifferently. We were leaving in the morning; I just wanted to enjoy our last day here.

"Then we can have another fire tonight. Annabeth you and Connor can sing for us!" Katie added in happily. I smiled slightly but stayed silent.

"Hey I'm pretty much good with anything." Piper commented. "As long as we-" Her sentence was cut short when we heard rustling by our tent followed by a smack and a low curse. The boys were up.

"Oh _Katie! _ Stop it! You know I'm ticklish!" I shouted playfully. The three girls held in their laughs but decided to play along. Piper winked at Thalia.

"Oh I'm going to have to get you for that! Pillow fight right here, right now!" Thalia 'roared' Piper laughed.

"Fine but I don't want your blood on my shirt! _Topless pillow fight!" _She screamed. I laughed when I heard excited feet pounding their way towards our tent.

"_What!?" _Percy yelped.

"_Move!" _Travis shouted, shoving someone in the process.

"_Eww! _There's Annabeth boob in there!" Alex shouted, his footsteps stopping instantly. Nick and Nathan grumbled their protests as I stood up.

I unzipped the tent flap in time to see Connor and Travis tripping over Jason in a rush to get over here. Percy stood behind them, smiling at me sheepishly. I raised an eyebrow at them but slowly got out of the tent and waited for the girls to follow me. When we were all standing outside I could tell the boys on the ground were waiting for the yells. I shared a look with my three friends before we all started laughing.

"Really guys?" I asked, holding back my laughter. "Topless pillow fights?"

"Hey! It's every man's dream!" Jason argued from the ground. He wiggled free of Connor and Travis just in time for Piper to smack him with her pillow.

0~0~0~0~0

While everyone ate their lunch by the tents Connor and I sat down by the water, his guitar in his waiting hands. I hummed quietly to myself as I watched the water sparkle under the sunlight.

"Even though we're the captains I say we take a group vote on the name. It isn't fair to the other members if we just name us without their input." I pointed out, Connor nodded in agreement.

"That's fine. We'll plan a week for you to come down and see us. We can discuss it with the others then."

Satisfied I nodded and turned back to the water. I felt my lips curve upwards. Today had been a good day; really the whole trip was fun. It's easy to forget your depressed when you spend five unsupervised days out with your friends and brothers. Luke hasn't said anything in a while, to which I'm thankful. I can see his point though. This is really the first time I've ever had my two worlds collide. They seem to like each other so maybe that line will disappear. I don't want to be divided.

"Hey you okay?" Connor asked absentmindedly, his fingers busy tuning his guitar. "You've been quiet."

"Yeah I'm good." I answered honestly. "Just haven't had too much to say I guess. I'm trying to soak it all in you know? The good memories."

Connor was quiet for a minute, my eyes went back to the water until he nudged me.

"The good times aren't over yet!" He joked. "Summer just started Annabeth! Right now we have all the time in the world to create memories! You've been doing better; this year is going to be a lot better than last year okay?"

I nodded. I believed him.

0~0~0~0~0

Connor played quietly. The soft strums of the guitar were soothing, the flame of the fire warm and the stars above us bright. We were all together for our last night.

Piper and Jason were cuddled up together in a large lawn chair, a purple blanket thrown over their laps as they watched us. Thalia had her own seat and her own blanket. Her usual scowl was replaced by a relaxed smile. Alex was to Travis and Katie. He was laying back on his backpack, it was full enough to prop his head up so I could see his face. Katie and Travis were quietly sharing a blanket. The twins were next to Percy and I. They were warm enough in their sweats and hoodies and both seemed lost in thought. I felt Percy's hand gently comb through my hair. He was sitting on a small chair behind me and I was leaning back against him. I was able to lift my elbows back onto his knees.

I smiled when I saw how peaceful everyone looked. This is what summer should be. Just _being together. _My two worlds get along just fine. The line was slowly disappearing.

I smiled at Connor when he caught my eye and he gestured to the spot next to him. I nodded and stood up, kissing Percy's head as I passed him. Once I was seated next to Connor he started to strum a familiar tune, one I heard a long time ago. I never understood the meaning until now. Everyone stared at me as I sang, but I kept my gaze on Connor, letting it slowly drift to the others as I got bolder.

"_I set out on a narrow way_

_Many years ago_

_Hoping I would find true love_

_Along the broken road."_

I glanced up to my brothers and smiled. The twins were smiling as they watched me, I could tell they were proud. My eyes started to gloss over with small tears.

"_But I got lost anytime or two _

_Wipe my brow, kept pushing through_

_I couldn't see how every sign_

_Pointed straight to you." _

I shared a smile with Piper and Jason. Piper's hand slowly went over her heart, touched, as she listened. Jason nodded and sent me a wink, a smile found its way to my face. Connor gave me a smile when he started to sing with me, his voice adding its own power to the song.

"_**Every long lost dream**_

_Lead me to where you are_

'_Nothers who broke my heart_

_**They were like northern stars**_

_Pointing me on my way_

_**Into your loving arms**_

_This much I know, is true_

_The Gods __**blessed the broken road**_

_That led me straight to you." _

I looked over at Katie and Travis. They were lost in the song, their smiles drunk with contentment. I secretly made more room in my heart for them. When I ran away from Willow Valley after what Rachel did to me….If it wasn't for Connor, Travis and Katie I wouldn't know what shape I'd be in. They helped me overcome everything thrown my way and they grieved with me when Benny died. They're as much my family as everyone else here.

"_I think about the years I spent_

_Just passing through_

_I'd like to have the time I've lost_

_And give it back to you_

_Oh but you just smile and take my hand_

_You've been there you understand_

_It's all part of a grand up plan_

_That is coming true." _

My gaze shifted to Alex and Thalia quickly but finally landing on Percy. My heart skipped a beat when his sea green eyes met mine, they were so full of emotion, emotion meant for me. I could see his heart in his eyes and my eyes got wetter when I remembered that I held it in my hands.

I try not to think about the time I'd lost in the past few months. I wish I was strong enough to push past anything bothering me instead of hiding in my room. I wasted so much time feeling sorry for myself I missed precious moments I could have been having. I don't know how much time Percy and I have left, I just know I want to enjoy every minute of it.

Percy's the only one who understands what it feels like; besides my brothers of course. He knows what it's like to have a dad that breaks your mom's heart and leaves. Well I kicked mine out but the point is he's still gone. He's even with the women who ruined it all. Percy knows what this pain feels like and often tries to take some of it away from me. He just holds my hand, he knows.

"_**Every long lost dream**_

_Lead me to where you are_

'_Nothers who broke my heart_

_**They were like northern stars**_

_Pointing me on my way_

_**Into your loving arms**_

_This much I know, is true_

_The Gods __**blessed the broken road**_

_That led me straight to you." _

During the short instrumental pause I laughed and quickly wiped my eyes. Connor hummed along to the music he was creating and I smiled. He's someone else I have to be thankful for. He's my best friend. He held me through the hard times and sang me through the even tougher ones. I owe him for some of the happiness I feel today. He's helped make me…_me _again.

"_Now I'm just-a rolling home!_

_Into my lover's arms_

_This much I know is true_

**(I know is true)**

_The Gods blessed the broken road_

_That lead me straight to you._

_The Gods blessed the broken…_

_Ro-oo-oo-oa-ad_

_That led me st-raaa-aight _

_Toooo, youuuu."_

A small, happy but shy tear slid down my cheek as Connor started to play the ending notes. My eyes locked with Percy's again.l

"_Heyy yeahh yeah." _I finished softly.

There was a short pause before everyone started clapping. Travis stuck his fingers in his mouth and let out a whistle as I laughed nervously. Quickly shuffling back over to Percy I wasted no time in jumping into his arms. I hid my red face into his chest as it shook with laughter, everyone else continued to laugh and talk throughout the night.

0~0~0~0~0

I blew a kiss to Connor's car as he beeped. Katie waved from the backseat and I waved back. I smiled when I saw their car slowly leave my driveway. I would see them in a few days. Piper and Jason had already started the walk back to the Grace house but Thalia and Percy decided to hang around for the day. As my brothers unloaded our tents and put them back in the garage I noticed another car in the driveway, one that wasn't ours. Did Jay have a visitor? Sophie maybe?

Percy handed me my bag and I thanked him with a sweet kiss on the cheek. He smiled brightly and hurried to help put the rest away. Thalia grabbed her bag and followed me as I started to walk to the front door. One of Benny's old leases was laying in the grass by the door. I stopped turning the knob to stare at it. My fingers itched as they remembered what it was like to pet her soft yellow fur.

"Hey c'mon Annabeth, let's just go inside." Thalia mumbled softly. I smiled at her to let her know I was alright then pushed open the door.

The house smelt of food, bacon and eggs but something felt off. Sophie nervously sat up from the couch, her belly making it a little harder. I hugged her when she walked over to me. As I looked around I rubbed her belly for a few seconds.

"Where is Jay and Mom?" I asked happily. Were they the ones making breakfast?

"Annabeth there's some-"

"Are they the ones who made the bacon?" I asked again, my feet moving towards the kitchen. Sophie grabbed my hand to stop me and stared at me nervously.

"Annabeth your-"

The front door opened and all the boys filed in, all of them questioning the amazing smell. Sophie looked frustrated at being interrupted again. I squeezed her hand but my body was still facing the kitchen. I was hungry!

"Everyone shut up!" Sophie shouted in a very un-Sophie-like fashion. We all stared at her in surprise. I never heard the footsteps coming closer. I smelt him before I saw him. My blood boiled as I turned back towards the kitchen. My brother's faces had already gone white.

"Dad?" I whispered shocked. He smiled at me softly. I resisted the urge to scowl.

"What are you _doing here!?" _I hissed. He smiled sheepishly, fear in his eyes as he held up a light pink slip of paper.

"I'm here to invite you all to my wedding."

I hit the floor.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Yeah I brought back her Dad so early on. Well you can guess that this story is going to be pretty drama filled. But it won't all be about Annabeth. Even while she's finding her light someone else might need some light themselves. No one else is going to become depressed or kill themselves or anything but they will face something hard to deal with. **

**Anyway! So yes a lot has happened since I last updated. I don't remember a lot of it so I'll just skip to some of the better parts. **

**I turned sixteen! :) Yep February 23rd this cute writer finally turned sixteen! My family surprised me by renting out a small theater to play the movie Tangled. (I'm super obsessed with it) Then when we came back to my house we released my own Tangled lanterns and they surprised me once again with a boat. My best friend borrowed a boat from his cousins and hid it behind my shed. SO I got to sit in my own boat as my brothers and dad released my lanterns. My best friend looks a lot like Eugene (he has brown hair and brown eyes and a cute little goatee) so I even had my own Flynn Rider. It was pretty amazing. I had a mini heart attack of happiness in my room that night. **

**So I wouldn't like to brag or anything but I'm not really a lady of love. Yes I joke about being forever alone and yes I do sometimes wish I had a boyfriend but I'm not desperate by a long shot and I wasn't really looking for a boy. So imagine the surprise I had when I finally developed a crush. Yes I've had them before but they never lasted long. So this one was a surprise. And who do you think I got it on? Yes you'd be right if you guessed my best friend, the man who played my Flynn Rider. **

**So here's what happened. And I need some help with this one fellas or ladies if your smart. So this guy and I have known each other for a few years because he and his older brother are friends with my brothers. He's two years older then me (he turned 18 in Jan) and we were acquaintances at best. The only thing I knew about him was that he liked Pokémon as much as I did. We bonded over that when Wrestling started. He soon became close friends with my younger brother and a boy (my age) that I was friends with a year or so ago. I hung out with my brother at tournaments all the time and these two hung out with my brother too so we quickly became a group of four. I didn't like him at first. I just thought of him as a friend. **

**One day my house got broken into while I was home alone (nothing major happened and the guys were scared away by my dogs) but I went to practice later that day terrified and no one was taking me seriously except my best friend. He pulled me into a hug and something weird happened. Yes I've hugged my brothers friends, like a lot so this was weird. He was really warm and I felt a lot safer. I started to dream about him after that. After a few weeks of just getting to know each other I started to text him. He never responded at first so I felt discouraged and abandoned my crush for a little while. Then while he was away for a few days during one of our breaks he and I started texting and flirting and our relationship changed. The way he was acting I thought he liked me but he didn't even mention anything we talked about when he got back so I felt discouraged again. Plus I knew he had like three girls (one of which being an ex girlfriend he still probably liked) texting him. I felt like an idiot for a few days but got over it. He was still my friend if nothing else. **

**Something major happened with the twins Travis and Connor are based off of. Travis (the twin Connor is based off of) actually slapped me. Like IN THE FACE. All because they were jealous of all the time I was spending with my best friend. I never had weekends to visit because of wrestling and always talked about my crush on my friend solely because i thought they could help me understand it better. But they got jealous and yelled at me and insulted me and ruined something very important to me. My best friend felt horrible for all of this and it helped us become closer. I begged him to let me talk my feelings out to him and he agreed so we talked in his truck for an hour and I told him about how stupid I felt about the whole thing. I almost let it slip that I liked him. I think he could kind of tell at this point though. Anyway I kissed his cheek and he never pulled away or told me not to do that or anything so. **

**Things stayed that way for a while. We had what my friend would call 'blushy' moments during the touraments because we spent most of our time together and constantly talked. Then we would text and somewhat flirt all the time. I was happy with that. I was enjoying the crush. He even stopped talking to most of the girls that were texting him. A part of me wished it was because of me but he told me with only a few months left before he graduated he didn't want to date because he didn't want anyone holding him back from his future. Something I understood because he and I had two friends give up amazing colleges to stay in this small town with their mean girlfriends. **

**Eventually I got kind of fed up and confused. With wrestling over and all the thoughts people were putting in my head (His mom loves me and sadly she has cancer (but she's doing well fighting it) and constantly joked about him and I dating. She told my mom that she was pretty sure her son liked me and my brothers plus his all agreed it would be okay to date but I guess no one told him this and only me) I got confidence and asked him to come over to talk. He didn't come the day I asked but a Friday (he needed to pick up his cousins boat) and I told him about my crush. **

**He explained again that he didn't want anyone to hold back his future (I pointed out I was his friend first and I wanted that future for him too) then he said he thought it might be weird when we break up because he's a family friend. I shrugged and told him it wasn't a big deal (because it honestly wasn't. Im not in love with him I just wanted to hang out with him more) but he pulled me into a long hug. He hung out for a little while longer and he and I watched my brothers be stupid and funny and eventually he saw I really wasn't to upset about the whole thing. When he was getting ready to leave I was starting to go back inside but he pulled me into another really long hug. Longer then ones we normally have. Like I let go but he was still holding on so I starting hugging him again. **

**(Note: I told him I got asked out twice by two different guys and he brought it up again when he was leaving. I know what jealously is and I could tell he was a little bit. Not a lot but a little. He was way to interested in it not to be.)**

**That night I texted him and we joked and talked and he even flirted with me a little bit and it finally went back to being normal. But now I'm confused again because his Mom told my mom she was confused as to why he didn't take up my offer (she said she was almost positive that he liked me) and I guess she talked to him about it but I don't know what he said. He has this weird rule that he never snapchats or texts first but now he's texting and snapchatting me first. I gave him like a day of space and it seems like he misses me or something. My mom said now that he knows I like him he might change his mind because he doesn't have to guess and I gave him a pretty nice offer. Someone to hang out with for a few months then leave on good terms. But I think he's doing all of that just to see if we're really okay. What do you guys think? Im confused. **

**Something funny. The day before my birthday I went with my best friend\crushes older brother and my brother to a wrestling tournament and sadly my brother got a concussion (he got second though for his weight) and had to go to the hospital. He was in a car wreck last year and had a severe concussion he just got over so it was a big deal but that's not the funny thing. **

**My crushes brother took me home because it was late and my parents asked him too and we got Jack in the box for dinner because we never ate. So my family and his are all saying he was my first date because we ate jack in the box in his Mom's white van a day before my birthday. My crush didn't find it too funny but everyone else did :) **

**Wow that was super long haha. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter then the long essay about my love life! Please review and i'll see you all next chapter! **


	3. Forgiveness

**Hey guys! I did pretty good about updating right? Three stories in two days! Woo! Anywho! So as a lot of you know I just finished The Music Plays On which means it's time for a new story! I put five choices up on a poll and a got a lot more votes then I expected but it was tricky picking a winner! **

**I had a few votes for Disney Romance and PJO Show and around 7 for Armageddon but it tied really closely for Say You Like Me and Summer Camp. A lot of you wanted both those stories so this is what's gonna happen! **

**I'm doing Say You Like Me first! **

**Mostly because it was beaten by Splattered Blood and I've been excited to write it. Plus I have a full plot for it. But since a lot of you loved Summer Camp too I'm going to work on the story and develop it and once I get it done I'll post that one too. Just Another Hollywood Romance is ending soonish so I can start focusing on Summer Camp. **

**How does that sound?**

**(This is somewhat of a filler chapter) **

_"The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute to the strong." _

_-Mahatma Gandhi. _

* * *

Recap:

_*Dad?" I whispered shocked. He smiled at me softly. I resisted the urge to scowl._

_"What are you __doing here!?" __I hissed. He smiled sheepishly, fear in his eyes as he held up a light pink slip of paper._

_"I'm here to invite you all to my wedding."_

_I hit the floor.* _

"Annabeth?" A soft voice whispered. I could feel someone moving my head.

"Be careful!" Another voice warned; it sounded like Alex. "We don't know if she hurt herself or not."

"Trust me" Nathan snorted. "A thick head like hers? She'll be fine."

I frowned and groaned, slowly opening my eyes. I could see my family, Percy and Thalia crowding around me.

"Shut up Nate…" I moaned; my head was spinning. Percy slowly sat me up, his hand rubbing my back gently as he did so. When I was upright I smiled at him softly and squeezed his arm in thanks. I looked over at my Dad as Percy kissed my temple.

"What was that?" I muttered darkly. My brothers cleared a path as our dad walked over to me. He sat on the carpet a few feet away from me; everyone held their breath.

"Annabeth I'm…getting married and I'm here to invite you to the wedding."

I swallowed the heavy lump in my throat. Slowly shaking my head I tried to process this. The first time I see my dad in months and he's telling me he's getting married to his mistress; the woman who broke our family.

**Even I think that's messed up. **

I smiled slightly; Luke has been a little nicer today. I continued to stare as I thought about what to say; everyone was waiting.

**Hate him! Look at what he did to us! He deserves to be unhappy and miserable!**

I frowned; I could imagine Luke's evil smile now. I don't want to hate my Dad; before all this happened he was my best friend. Percy squeezed my hand and I looked over to see him giving me a look. I sighed; my brothers have somewhat forgiven him….

"When is it?" I asked quietly. He let out a sigh of relief and handed me the invitation. I tried my hardest not to cringe when I read it. Obviously Helen picked the colors; pink and purple….

"Uh guys can I have a minute with…Dad?" I asked the room. Jay ushered everyone into the kitchen and gave me a look.

"We'll be in here if you need us." He paused. "Or if he does. Please don't hurt him." He added in as an afterthought.

I laughed a little but it died in my throat when I looked over at my Dad. We were still on the carpet; sitting and facing each other. He smiled sadly.

"Still mad at your old man huh?" He asked in a broken voice. I shrugged and started to play with my sock, it had a loose thread.

"What you did Dad…It was terrible and it was hard to accept and deal with. Mom wasn't the same after that. _We _weren't the same. How am I supposed to just forget all that and see you marry the woman who ruined it all?"

"Annabeth I'm not asking you to just forget everything that happened; I know I messed up; God I know I messed up. But your mother and I weren't happy together. I shouldn't have done what I did though; that doesn't excuse it."

I cut off his ramblings and stuck up my hand. I was still incredibly angry at him but I didn't want to be…He's my dad. I don't want to hate him. But I can't just forgive him for the pain he caused us.

"Dad…I don't want to hate you; I never want to feel this much anger again!" I paused to take in his hopeful look. "So…I'm going to try here. I'm not forgiving you yet and I'm not saying things are instantly going to go back to normal but I want a relationship with you. I want you to see me graduate and _be something." _

Carefully, as if testing our waters, my Dad reached over to grab my hand. I flinched at the contact but I didn't pull away. My eyes stayed glued to the carpet.

"You _are _something Annabeth. You're my daughter; my beautiful and smart and _wonderful _daughter."

0~0~0~0~0

I tossed the ball up into the air again, my mind spinning. Distractedly I caught it when it fell back down only to toss it up again. The house was quiet as my clock flashed 9:30. The only other light in my room is the faint glow from Percy's Valentine's gift. I can see our smiling faces in the corner of my eye.

My Dad had left shortly after our little talk; his invitation was lying on my desk. Mom, who was hiding in her room at the time, went down to get food but she quickly hid back upstairs. Dad's wedding is hitting her hard; even she doesn't understand why they're getting married so quickly.

I sighed as I caught the ball again. I stole the small basketball plushy from Percy's room. Thankfully I doubt he's noticed.

When I felt a breeze hit my lower legs I frowned. Benny would always keep me warm; I glanced over at her empty dog bed and felt a wave of sadness drown my heart. I sighed again and turned to face my desk; I stared at all the pictures of Percy and I.

Percy's mom is supposed to be coming in a few weeks to house hunt. She wants to stay close to Thalia and Jason but I know it's going to be hard not seeing Percy every day. He won't be my neighbor anymore and that's not something I'm ready to accept. I like having him only a short walk away….

I glanced up when there was a timid knock on my door; Alex poked his head in carefully. I silently gestured for him to come in; he did and thankfully shut the door behind him. When he climbed into bed with me I smiled slightly. He laid down near the bottom of the bed; his feet facing towards my face. I continued to toss the ball into the air.

"Helen's pregnant…" Alex mumbled; I squeezed the ball tightly when it came back down. "That's why they're rushing to get married; to save face. She's only about a month along."

Surprisingly I didn't feel anymore anger; a part of me figured it had to be something. No one would willing marry someone like _Helen _unless they had a figurative- or literal, I wouldn't put her past it- shotgun pressed against their back.

"Dad just tells you everything doesn't he?" I grumbled.

"Yeah I guess. Maybe that's why it was easier to forgive him; I kinda know what's going on in his head."

I shifted my arm so I could easily reach over and punch my stupid brother. He winced but simply rubbed the spot.

"I know he misses us; he misses having a full house." **  
**

I scoffed and started to toss the ball back into the air.

"Yeah I'm _sure." _I snapped. "He'll have another kid around to fill up where ever he lives with Helen."

"Annabeth I thought you were going to work things out."

"I said I would _try. _Things don't just magically fix themselves in a day Alex. I'm allowed to be as bitter as I want for as long as I want. He caused this family so much pain."

He went silent after that so I chalked up my little victory and focused back on the ball. After a few moments of silence Alex spoke again.

"I think I'm having sympathy pains again; you can't sleep so I can't either."

I sat up a little, my elbows holding my weight and smiled at my twin.

"I thought you stopped getting those when we were ten?"

"Nah." He shrugged. "I just ignored them until now."

I shrugged and went back to tossing the ball up and down. Alex nudged my leg with his own when I went silent.

"What's going on in that Annabeth thought bubble?"

I chuckled and looked over to stare at the pictures of Percy and I. I saw him just a few hours ago and I already miss him. That much dependency should scare me.

"I'm just thinking…A lot of things are going to change this summer." I sighed. "By the time we're seniors….It's like we're going to be living different lives."

As Alex thought over my words I continued to stare at the pictures.

"That could be a good thing right?" He questioned lightly.

"I don't know yet."

0~0~0~0~0

I hummed to myself as I dug around through my car; well the car Alex and I share. I reached behind me to grab the small trash can I brought out and placed it in the driver's seat. Quietly I grabbed all the garbage in the front seat then moved onto the back. Normally I don't like cleaning the cars but it was so dirty I couldn't ignore it anymore. I already washed the outside and I was almost done with the inside.

A low whistle coming from my right made me jump in surprise. I glanced out the window to see Percy smiling at me cheekily. He stuffed his hands in his short pockets and winked when I smiled at him.

"Damn I missed the good part." He joked. I raised an eyebrow and he freed one of his hands to gesture to the car. "The part where you get all soapy cleaning the hood."

I rolled my eyes and rubbed my hands on my shorts as he walked over. Greeting him with a quick kiss I placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Hey I didn't know you were coming over today. Something up?" I asked distractedly; my focus on the little black hairs on the back of his neck.

"Can't a guy surprise his girlfriend without his motives being questioned?" He mumbled into my hair as he pulled me closer. I hummed.

"I think you got bored at Thalia's and came over here to see if I wanted to fool around."

"Well." He paused to kiss my head. "I wouldn't be totally against that idea." He glanced back at the car. "You busy today?"

I gave him a lingering kiss before pulling out of his embrace completely. He reached over instantly to grab my hand. I smiled softly as our fingers intertwined naturally.

"No not really." I answered honestly. "I was just cleaning the car. Tomorrow I'm heading to Summerton to visit my grandparents then I was gonna see if Katie or the twins wanted to do something."

Percy nodded in understanding and squeezed my hand as I sat down in the driver's seat. The door was open so he stood right next to me. He crouched down to rest our intertwined fingers on my thigh.

"Mind if I come?" He asked cutely. "Uncle Zeus canceled on Thalia and Jason so they're just going to be angrily pouting around the house."

I shrugged and gestured to the car.

"Sure. But you'll have to help me clean out the car." I told him with a smile. He scrunched his nose in distaste before smirking.

"Can't I just watch you do it? You look so sexy." His hand came down to rest on my inner thigh and he squeezed teasingly making me jump.

With a laugh I thrusted the garbage can into his hands.

"Get cleaning."

0~0~0~0~0

I offered my hand out to Sophie as she walked down the steps. She smiled at me gently before taking my offered hand. Once she was softly at the bottom of the steps I rubbed her belly carefully.

"How's baby Chase doing?" I asked her sweetly. She placed her hand over mine and squeezed it. She gave me a look.

"You know technically he's not a Chase. Jay and I aren't married yet."

"Yeah but you will be! Only a few more weeks right?" I asked. She nodded.

Not wanting their child to be born out of wedlock Sophie and Jay agreed they would have a small wedding in our backyard in two weeks. Sophie wasn't too happy with the thought that she'd be 'fat' during their wedding so after many nights of compromising they agreed that after baby boy Chase was born they would have another wedding; one with more guests attending. Right now the only people going to their wedding are families of the bride and groom and the Grace's because they were welcomed into our family years ago. Oh and of course Percy!

"He's a Chase then." I settled with a smile. Sophie nodded and let her mind drift as she rubbed her stomach. Absentmindedly she sat on the couch and started to whisper quietly to her stomach. The picture made me smile. She's going to be a great mom.

I heard a faint knock on the door before Percy walked in carefully. He glanced around and smiled when he saw me standing at the bottom of the stairs. He greeted Sophie sweetly before walking over to me.

"You ready?" He asked happily. I nodded and leaned up to kiss his cheek. He smiled and returned the favor by grabbing my hand. Sophie cooed at us.

"You two are adorable." She cooed again. "Where you off too?" She asked quietly, her eyes narrowing in concentration as she wiggled to get comfortable.

"We're just going to Summerton. Maybe meet up with some friends."

"Alright just call to let me know you got there safe. And say hi to Katie for me!" She called to us as we went to the door. I smiled; seriously one of the best moms.

"Alright!" I shouted back. "Love you!"

"I know!"

0~0~0~0~0

"So have you guys decided on a name yet?" Percy asked as he reached over to change the music. I shrugged.

"No not really. We've been toying with some but nothing solid. It's harder than you might think."

Percy hummed now uninterested and I sighed. We've been talking about mindless things for thirty minutes. We're almost to Summerton; but it's been peaceful.

"So how's your mom doing? Is she excited to come down here?"

"Yeah she's missed me."

I rolled my eyes.

"You've missed her too Seaweed Brain. You're a total momma's boy."

Not even bothering to deny it Percy just nodded and continued.

"Yeah well she makes me blue cookies!" I rolled my eyes again. "Anyway she should be here soon; she's just bringing the last of our stuff."

"It's gonna be so weird not having you as my neighbor." I commented lightly. Percy turned to look at me. "I mean I know you'll still be somewhat close but I'll have to drive to get to you. I won't be able to just walk over."

Percy reached over to squeeze my thigh comfortingly.

"Don't worry about it okay? We'll be fine; we always are."

I smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yeah I know." I responded confidently. "As long as we're together right?"

Percy smiled brightly and nodded. His hand gave my thigh another squeeze.

"Exactly!"


	4. Baby Benny Chase

**_Hey guys. I know I've been SUPER sucky with updates for this story and Say You Like Me but now I'm done with Just Another Hollywood Romance and I promise to try and update more often. I'm nowhere finished with this story. _**

**_I admit I rushed to finish this chapter so it isn't my best but I hope you enjoy it anyway. _**

**_Please review and check out my other stories. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. _**

_"Maybe there are forces in the universe we don't understand. _

_But I still believe we made our own miracles." _

_-Huey Freeman, The Boondocks. (Just started watching this show. Its like a huge guilty pleasure for my brothers and I.) _

* * *

Ignore this huge random block. Enjoy the story!

* * *

_*One Week Later* _

"Hey Clementine!" I cooed softly to the baby mare. She eyed me carefully as I dumped hay around her new stall. Arabella whinnied in the next stall impatiently.

"I'll get to you in a second Belle!" I called out. She stamped her foot in retaliation making me roll my eyes.

I extended my hand slowly to Clementine and waited for her to sniff it. She did slowly and I smiled. We've only had her a short time but she's been great to have around. Thankfully Arabella and Lil Sebastian welcomed her into their barn quickly. I gently ran my hand down her white nose. Clementine has light brown hair covering her body and a little splash of white on her nose. She's beautiful.

"Beautiful." A voice mumbled from the barn doors. I smiled to myself as I turned to see Percy and Jason standing a few feet away. Jason waved sweetly and Percy pushed himself off the barn door.

"Isn't she?" I asked quietly as I turned back to Clementine. I gave her a soft kiss before walking towards the stall door. Percy grabbed my hips as soon as I was close enough. He kissed my forehead and smirked.

"The horse is cute too." He mumbled charmingly. I rolled my eyes and shoved him away playfully. I turned to Jason with a smile.

"What are you two up to?"

"We're just waiting for you to finish up. Your brothers sent us out here to see if you were ready."

I sighed and shook my head. Sophie had asked me a few weeks ago to coordinate with her maid of honor about a Bachelorette party. I did and we agreed that since Sophie's pregnant and strippers weren't her cup of tea, her bachelorette party was also going to be a baby shower. Problem is; planning both parties with a woman who argues about everything, telling me I don't know a thing about my soon to be sister, is more than stressful. I'm surprised I still have all my hair.

The party starts in a few hours and I had to get all the boys out of the house and set up everything before Chloe got here. Who knows what the she-beast would do to me if I didn't have anything done. I have no idea how someone as sweet as Sophie is friends with her.

0~0~0~0~0

I slowly sat down next to Sophie on the living room couch, a few gifts in my hands. She was eating Doritos happily and watching _Parks and Recreation. _I placed the gifts on the small table and rearranged the baby breath flowers accordingly.

"When the party is over, Jay is going to pick me up and we're heading to the doctors for our ultrasound." She mentioned lightly as I tied a few balloons to the stair railings. I raised an eyebrow.

"Everything okay with the baby?" I asked curiously. They had an ultrasound scheduled in a few weeks. Why did they bump it up?

"Yeah." She smiled comfortingly, effectively defusing my worry. "We're actually going to find out our little one's gender."

My eyebrows shot up even higher and I placed my bookmark in my page before turning to her. This had my full attention.

"I thought you wanted to be surprised? You already had names picked out for either gender."

Sophie nodded and she started to rub her belly gently. She smiled as the baby kicked against her palm.

"I know…But we just want to be sure." She smiled again. "But I'm sure Benny is a boy."

"Well let's hope. We only bought you stuff for a boy." I joked; though it was mostly true. Sophie giggled before going back to eating her chips. "Well we can make it a neat game at the baby shower; you know guess the gender and find out a few hours later."

"Yeah that's a good point!" Sophie pointed out happily. "Has Chloe been giving you much trouble? I forgot to ask earlier. She can sometimes be a little….overbearing but she means well."

"Yeah I can safely say since I got everything done on her list she won't kill me." I laughed and shook my head. "She was a little much."

Sophie smiled at me apologetically but I waved it off with a grin. As I placed the last streamer across the wall, the doorbell rang and my mom walked down the steps. I brushed imagery dust off my pants as I greeted the two new guests with a warm smile. Sophie introduced them as her aunts and I was sure to write down their names and descriptions for Jay. He's met the most important people in Sophie's life but he asked me to take notes on the people he hasn't met; just for their wedding.

"Welcome! Please if you'll sit in the living room we'll go ahead and get started."

0~0~0~0~0

A few hours later, after the party had ended and everyone had gone home, my mom and I shared tired looks before slumping onto the couch. Sophie smiled at us from her spot on the floor, buried under pounds of wrapping paper. Different gifts were spread across the living room.

Sophie had gotten everything she would need; Jay would be happy to know he won't have to spend too much money on baby items for a while. Her great-aunt had gotten her a beautiful light blue stroller and her cousin had given her an expensive diaper bag; full of diapers and bottles. Her friends had bought clothes; thankfully listening to Sophie when she assured them she thought Benny is a boy. Small clothes of blue and green were spread everywhere and Sophie could barely take her eyes off of them. I watched with a small, tired smile as she gently ran her fingers over a small onesie.

The door opened with a bang and I groaned as all my brothers poured into the house.

"_Nooo." _I moaned pitifully. "The _quiet._"

The twins rolled their eyes and dumped a bag of food on my lap, making me yelp. I glared at them as I sat up. Alex smiled down at Sophie and offered her his hand while Jay put the rest of the groceries in the kitchen. Mom got up to help him.

"Need a hand preggo?" Alex asked jokingly. Sophie giggled and reached up to grip his hand. After struggling to help her up with the baby's new weight Nathan took pity on him and grabbed Sophie's other hand. Once she was standing, Alex handed her a small blue bag, covered in baby rattles.

"What's this?" Sophie asked quietly, her eyes looking over all of us. Jay walked into the room and smiled, his hand reaching over the edge of the couch to rest on my shoulder.

"A gift; from all of us."

Sophie smiled lightly and slowly reached into the bag. When she pulled out the wooden box I grinned. They had gone with my idea. She opened it with a gasp. Once she pulled out the two pictures I smiled ruefully.

"It's a memory box for baby Chase." Jay explained quietly. "We wanted to let the baby have memories of things that were important to us; important to him."

Sophie flipped the picture of her and Jay around to show us. My mom had bombarded Jay and Sophie with her camera as soon as she agreed to marry him. They were smiling brightly at the camera; both their hands on her still flat stomach. The memory felt like forever ago.

I couldn't help but sigh when she flipped over the other picture. My skin began to tingle uncomfortably as the room grew unnaturally quiet. The picture was one of my favorites; Benny had been about three. She had just gotten cleaned and pampered; a red bandana around her neck. She looked like she was grinning at the camera; her mouth open and tongue sticking out of the right corner.

"I thought…" I mumbled quietly; startling everyone with my voice. "I thought since he couldn't meet her, he could at least have a picture of her. You know…So he's know why I call him…what I call him."

Alex, Nathan and Nick looked confused and Jay was quick to change the subject. Sophie waddled over to give my hand a squeeze. Taking it as a thanks I squeezed hers back.

"We better hope this kid is a boy or it'll be awkward dressing it." Jay joked lightly; effectively lighting the mood.

"You better hope you brought enough food home." Sophie groaned. "I'm _starving_."

"Sophie you just had cake." I reminded her. "And like _three _bags of Doritos."

"Don't judge me!" She snapped. "I'm pregnant."

I lifted my hands in surrender and watched with an amused grin as Jay sighed and led her into the kitchen, only pausing to shoot us all a look and take the bag of groceries from my lap.

0~0~0~0~0

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair as the swing gently rocked back and forth. I had a small blanket wrapped around my shoulders to avoid the chill in the air. The sun was close to setting and I was soaking in the last of its light. I stared down at her grave with a sad smile. A few tears had already slid down my cheeks and I didn't bother to wipe them away.

Seeing that picture had done something. I had shocked myself when I tried to remember the small things. I almost screamed when I realized I couldn't. I couldn't remember what her fur felt like under my fingertips; I couldn't remember what her tongue felt like against my cheek. I don't remember the sound of her paws eagerly hitting the floor. All my favorite things about her were slowly fading from my memory. I didn't want them to go; I didn't want her to leave my mind.

"Hey." Percy whispered, startling me out of my thoughts. I nodded in his direction as I quickly wiped my face dry. I didn't want him to see me cry anymore. "Thinking about her again huh?"

"I can't help it." I mumbled dejectedly. I wondered how he knew so quickly, but then I reminded myself that after being together all the months we have he knows me pretty well; and vice versa. "I saw a picture of her today and it just brought up some feelings."

"I'm not judging you." He assured me quickly. I slid over quickly and let him wrap his around my shoulder. I lifted the blanket so it wrapped around him too and quickly cuddled into his side. He was a lot warmer then my blanket. "It's okay to miss her."

"Thank you." I whispered quietly. He understood everything while not understanding any of it. He knew I needed time to deal with the pain of losing her, he never judged me when I cried over her. He held me and assured me she was safe and happy and watching over me. He never teased me about her and he never rushed me to get over it.

"For what?" He asked curiously, his arms tightening around me.

"Everything."

0~0~0~0~0

I leaned back against Percy's arm as Nathan turned up the TV. My mind wasn't on the movie but no one seemed to notice. When I leaned further into Percy's side he adjusted the blanket on our laps; our hands, of course, above the blanket. I shut my eyes as I enjoyed the warmth he always seemed to give me.

I jumped when the door opened. Jay was grinning as he lead Sophie into the living room.

"Baby okay?" My mom asked instantly; a hint of worry on her face. Jay nodded enthusiastically and handed her a small black picture. Her eyes instantly warmed and I looked over at Sophie.

When she caught my eye she could barely contain her grin. She placed her hands on her stomach and nodded happily; her eyes filling with tears.

_Benny's a boy. _

I sprung from the couch, surprising Percy with my eagerness and quickly engulfed my sister in a hug. I leaned down to rub her belly as everyone crowded around Jay. He held out the small picture for everyone to see. I smiled as I looked upon the picture of baby Benny Chase. He looked like a little alien but everyone in the room was happy to see him.

"It's beautiful." Mom complimented breathlessly.

"He looks just like you Jay." Nathan said. Jay gave him an odd look.

"He looks like a little alien."

"Yeah I know."

I laughed as Jay reached over to lightly smack the back of Nathan's head. A new glow seemed to erupt in the house as we all settled down for the night. The air was light and filled with love. As I lead Percy to the door, kissing him gently goodnight I couldn't help but notice he couldn't stop smiling either.

Jay and Sophie had gone to bed shortly after showing everyone the picture. Mom had put it up on the refrigerator; determined to see the baby every day until he actually arrived. Nathan and Nick had offered to put all the baby items safely in the garage while Alex and I cleaned up all the garbage. When I had made it up to my room I instantly noticed something taped to my closed door; a small envelope. I opened it quickly.

Inside was another copy of Benny. Sophie had given me a small post it note.

_Thought you'd like to see him every day too. He can't wait to meet you Aunty. _

_-With love, Sophie. _

I smiled tearfully and walked into the room. Pausing for a second before firmly shutting my door. As I fell asleep, my eyes were glued to the picture. It rested comfortably in a new white frame, sitting in-between a picture of Benny and I and a picture of Percy and I. Some of three favorite people, all in one spot.

I dreamed of Benny that night; both of them.

* * *

**Guysssss so much is happening. In a week my two older brothers are moving out into a rental house an hour or so away. I'm going to be taking my drive test really soon (god I'm so nervous) and I'm getting my braces off in a month. I also have a good chance of graduating a year early and I have family members coming into town that I haven't seen forever. I'm so excited about life right now. I mean I'm sad about my brothers leaving but they're so excited to go I can't help but be excited for them! **

**Until next time! **

**Be sure to keep a look out for my new stories! I'll try and update my stories when I post them to let you know. **

**Lots of love!  
-Katie **

**UPDATE: I've uploaded the first chapter to My Disney Romance and my new zombie story Saudade. Go check em out! :D **


	5. Finding Happiness in Ordinary Things

**Hey guys! So I got bit by the When THe Light Shines bug and typed this little baby up. Its a little longer then the last chapter and honestly not my super best but I'm trying to get back into the groove of this story. **

**Exciting news! My brothers are moving out tomorrow (I'm a flurry of emotions) and that means I won't be so busy trying to help them pack everything. I should update a few times before I go back to school. **

**Thank you to all who reviewed and corrected my spelling! XD Seriously thanks! I was so tired when I wrote the last chapter. Hopefully there aren't any mistakes in this one!**

**Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. **

_"The art of being happy lies on the power of finding happiness in ordinary things. Life doesn't force us to be the best. It only asks that we should try."_

_-Unknown_

* * *

I slowly lowered myself onto Jay's recliner, mindful of the bowl of fruit loops I was carrying. Alec smiled at me as a good morning while the twins continued to slurp their milk. I grimaced when I noticed neither of them were wearing any pants. Thankfully both had boxers on but I always felt uncomfortable when I saw them practically half naked.

"Why is it that you guys can walk around in nothing but your underwear but when _I _don't wear pants you all yell at me?" I asked annoyed. Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Because you baby sister are a _girl _and should always have pants on when around your brothers."

"But what if I wear a long shirt or sweatshirt?" I tried again. "Then you wouldn't be able to tell!"

"Eh." Nick dismissed with a shrug. "Still not okay."

I opened my mouth to argue but stopped when I saw my mom quietly coming down the stairs. Her hair was slightly frizzy from sleep and her eyes seemed unfocused but my attention was focused on her legs; her _naked legs. _She was wearing on of Jay's large sweaters, the bottom reaching to her knees. She wasn't wearing any pants. I pointed at her excitedly.

"See!" I cheered. "Mom's not wearing pants!"

"I don't have to wear pants in my house if I don't want too." **(*) **She mumbled tiredly, her feet carrying her to the kitchen. I smirked at my brothers triumphantly. Once she was in the kitchen both boys groaned.

"Why Mommy _why?"_ Nathan asked pitifully. Alex snickered from his spot on the couch and I leaned back in the recliner, fully prepared to take off my pants as soon as I was done with breakfast. As the four of us settled quietly in front of the TV I smiled to myself. This was nice. This was peaceful-

The door opened with a crash as a frantic Jay dove behind the couch.

"Mood-swing!" He cried fearfully. I rolled my eyes and quickly stood up. All the boys in the room paled as a crash sounded from outside.

"Why do I always have to be the one to talk her down?" I asked sadly, glancing at all my brothers. Jay shrugged sheepishly.

"She likes you better?"

"Mom!" I shouted. "Get me the ice cream!"

0~0~0~0~0

"_So." _Katie asked with a raised eyebrow. _"Tell me again why you're surrounded by a thousand cupcakes?" _

I sighed as I set down another frosted cupcake. Wiping the white frosting onto my pant leg, I turned to face my opened laptop. Katie had insisted on skyping today and I had promised Sophie I'd help her, so I'm multitasking. I glanced at the clock behind my laptop and sighed. Four O'clock. I started baking at ten this morning.

"Sophie promised to bring cupcakes to this charity event her friend is hosting." I supplied lightly, grabbing another cupcake to frost. Katie glanced up from her book.

"_So where is Sophie?" _

"Jay's room." I mumbled irritably. "She had a little bit of a mood swing this morning and decided that today all she wanted to do was eat all our ice cream and cry."

Katie raised her eyebrows surprised at my harsh tone. I sighed and reached up to rub my temples. As much as I love Sophie, she could get on my nerves. I was only used to- only _comfortable_ with- having my family here in the house with me. Moving her in was fun at first but I noticed there was always a small part of me that grew annoyed with how often I saw her. It was still taking me a while to get used to her.

"I know it sounds awful but I just wish I had the house to myself again. Only my real family around you know? I love Sophie; I love her more than my brother sometimes but I've never adjusted to change well."

Katie smiled ruefully and nodded understandingly. It went quiet for a few minutes, only the sound of my oven timer going off and my muffled curses could be heard in the kitchen. I jumped when Katie sighed loudly. This time it was my eyebrows that rose in curiosity.

"You okay?"

"_Can I talk to you about something?"_

"Yeah of course!"

"_It's about a boy." _

I winced and shook my head, my hands coming up to shake in front of the screen. I laughed lightly and continued to shake my head.

"Oh no…no, no." I chuckled. "That isn't my area of expertise."

"_You and Percy have been dating for months!" _She cried playfully annoyed.

"Yes." I agreed easily, a smile worming its way onto my face at the thought. "But before that I was a pro at pushing boys away."

Katie sighed and pushed out her lower lip slightly. I resisted the urge to cover my eyes. I hated when she pouted at me. Travis had warned me about it; didn't matter who you were, if Katie wanted something and pouted at you to get it, she'd get it. Her eyes got bigger and once I saw them glaze over, I groaned and threw hands up exasperated.

"Gods!" I conceded. "Fine. What's up?"

"_Travis asked me out on our first official date." _

I smiled brightly and laughed. I'd been waiting all year for this!

"That's great!" I cheered. Katie gave me a bewildered look and shook her head.

"_It's terrible!" _

"Why? I thought we liked Travis."

"_I do! I've waited for this forever! I'm excited." _

The backdoor opened and Nathan easily stepped into the kitchen. His eyes widened in glee when he saw all the cupcakes but he eyed me warily as he reached out for one. With an eye roll I handed one to him. I turned back to Katie as he bit into it.

"Okay, so I'm not seeing the problem?"

Nathan's head tilted in confusion before he realized I was talking to Katie. He leaned over the counter to watch her.

"_What if its awkward? What if we go out on the date and he realizes he really doesn't like me? He annoys the shit out of me sometimes but it would be awful if he didn't want to hang out anymore!" _With a startled gasp, Katie reached up and cupped her mouth in horror. _"What if I fart or something on the date and the fumes are so bad he faints!?"_

Nathan and I both let out a large snort in amusement as we watched her panic. Nathan smiled at me as he left the room and I rolled my eyes when I noticed he grabbed another cupcake.

"Katie." I started, unable to contain my laughter. "Travis _likes _you. You two have been best friends for years and this date has been a long time coming okay? I'll come over, help you look perfect and make sure you don't eat any burritos beforehand."

Katie glared at me for a few seconds before the façade ended and she smiled, relived. I smiled to myself when I saw her bedroom window open behind her.

"_Oh thank Gods!" _She laughed breathlessly. _"Seriously, Annabeth you're a lifesaver." _

"_Is that Annabeth?!" _Connor's voice cried from somewhere off screen. I saw Travis slip through the window as Connor shoved Katie off her bed and to the floor.

"_Annabeth, hey!" _Connor greeted happily. I laughed and waved as Katie hissed from the floor.

"…_Bitch." _She cursed playfully. I bit my lip to contain my large smile but it effortlessly broke through and I dissolved into a fit of laughter. To try and muffle it, my frosting covered hands reached up to cup my mouth. Connor smiled at me before tssking and looking down at Katie.

"_Now Katie." _He scolded mockingly. _"We wouldn't want you kissing Travis with that dirty mouth of yours!" _

"_Connor!" _Twin voices chorused embarrassed. Connor turned back to grin at me and I shook my head. No matter what, I could always count on them to make me smile.

0~0~0~0~0

"Why is your kitchen a cupcake factory?" Thalia asked as she walked in. I shrugged and covered up the last of the cupcakes. They were all sorted into bins and ready to be taken to the fundraiser tomorrow.

"There for Sophie's charity thing." I mumbled quietly. I washed my hands again, growing slightly irritated by the fact they still felt sticky from frosting. Thalia hummed in acknowledgement before throwing a shirt at me. I glanced down at it and grimaced when I noticed it was a party shirt.

"Um." I drew out uncomfortably. "What?" I asked dryly as I held up the offending item. Thalia smirked at me and started shoving me towards the stairs.

"Normally I don't give two shits about what you wear but tonight – oh ho! – tonight we're partying."

I tried to turn around as she continued to shove me but Thalia was having none of it. She effortlessly pushed me up the stairs, waving at Alex as we passed him and towards the attic stairs.

"I don't like being man handled." I grumbled as she opened my bedroom door. I gave her a look as she tried to shove again. She held her hands up in defense and waited for me to walk into my room, following me as soon as I took a step forward. I rolled my eyes and sat down on my bed. I grabbed my small owl pillow and placed it in my lap. Thalia shut the door behind her and started looking through my closet for something to wear. She and I borrow each other's clothes all the time.

"So are you getting dressed?" Thalia asked impatiently. I shook my head as she held up a yellow shirt against her chest. Yellow wasn't her color.

"No." I replied easily. "I just got done making a million cupcakes and I'm tired. I'm not in the mood to party."

"Seriously Annabeth." Thalia tssked. "You need to get out and party! We're going to be seniors in two months! Don't you want to celebrate?"

"Thalia the parties you and Percy go to are full of people-"

"Like parties should be!"

"-and in case you haven't noticed I'm not so comfortable in crowds."

Thalia sighed and came to sit next to me. She smiled at me lightly and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"I just want you to have a fun summer." She told me sincerely. "I don't want you to regret not doing anything. You don't have to be a home-body. No one will mess with you with me around."

Despite her caring tone and smile I wasn't convinced. Her heart was in the right place and I thanked the Gods I have someone like her in my life but I could feel my skin tingle uncomfortably at the thought of a party. The last party I went to I had to pick up a drunken Thalia and Percy. Raising my eyebrows at the memory and giving her a look Thalia held up her hands.

"I promise not to drink too much okay? One or two cups."

I rolled my eyes.

"You know you shouldn't be drinking at all. You're barely eighteen."

Thalia laughed and held up a dark blue wavy shirt. I nodded in agreement and she easily slipped it on. It complimented her dark hair and pants. Her blue eyes sparkled with mischief. With a wink she tossed another shirt at me.

"What can I say baby? I'm a rebel!"

0~0~0~0~0

I awkwardly followed Thalia through the large crowd. She cheered when we made our way through all the people and got to our destination; the front door. A graduated senior opened the door and smirked when he saw Thalia and I standing there. Thalia gave him a high five as we walked past him and I managed a weak smile.

I adjusted my shirt self-consciously and sighed when the fabric tickled under my fingertips. Thalia assured me that I looked beautiful but I felt awkward when I looked at all the girls around me. I could see maybe four girls out of the hundred here that wore pants. And even then the pants were skin tight. I glanced down at myself.

My black skinny jeans were a little long and bunched up slightly at the top of my black vans. My sweater was purposefully large and would slide off one of my shoulders if I didn't adjust it. It's a soft grey color with a large black, designed heart in the middle. My favorite white beanie sat on my head while my curls cascaded down my shoulders. I bit my lip as I quietly navigated my way through all the people. I could barely see Thalia rushing ahead of me.

I honestly don't know why I agreed to do this. Thalia just seemed so desperate to help me have fun, I couldn't just say no to her. She was being a good friend. But I'm incredibly uncomfortable and I feel vulnerable under everyone's stares.

Just as I made it to the kitchen I frowned. Thalia was nowhere in sight and I mentally cursed. She promised not to leave my side and not even three minutes here and I lose her. I glanced at the clock; seven thirty. Percy promised to be here at eight. I can make it half an hour. My eyes wandered over everyone in the kitchen, trying to find someone to talk to.

I made eye contact with Shelly Merkin and she glared at me. Tracy Heel wrapped her arms protectively around her boyfriend when I tried to approach them. Her body language was practically screaming for me to go away. I instantly shook my head when I looked over at Colton; he was smirking at me suggestively. With the kitchen as a bust, I slowly walked outside.

The music was even louder once I was consumed in the night air and I wondered why the neighbors hadn't complained yet. Large party lights were wrapped around the railing of the deck and hung from the trees surrounding the yard. They shined too bright; it made it hard to see the stars shining above. I could see drunken kids dancing dangerously close to the open pool and I winced when I saw a few come close to toppling over. I knew no one out here would be sober enough to have a conversation with so I crept over to the far end of the yard and my eyes widened in wonder when I noticed a hammock.

Small, white Christmas lights decorated the trees holding up the hammock and a small table was placed on the right side of it. It was far enough that the music wasn't deafening and almost no one seemed to be paying attention to this side of the yard. No one was around. It was perfect.

I sat down on it slowly, careful not to topple over. The lights seemed to sparkle a little brighter once I was on. I looked up at the sky and sighed when I was able to see the stars. They shined unwavering brightness as they looked down at me. Growing immensely comfortable I started to get lost in thought; my elbows moving forward to rest on my knees as my eyes continued to stare at the night sky.

I wondered how everything seemed to change so quickly. Less than a year ago I'd be right next to Thalia, dancing the night away. I didn't go out partying every weekend but I was never so shy at parties before now. I would walk in the door and be greeted with excited shouts of my name and offers to dance and now…well all I got was cold stares or leering smiles.

I never spent so much time at home before either. Almost any chance I got, I'd be out with Thalia, Jason and Piper doing whatever we felt like doing. Sometimes we wouldn't even have a destination in mind. Jason would drive aimlessly down this long road just on the outskirts of town and Piper and I would be grinning in the back as the wind blew our hair behind us. I felt free.

Now I just feel trapped in a shell of my former self.

It's like my personality completely flipped. I don't like the person I am now; unconfident, shy and scared. I shook my head as I heard someone approaching. I mentally vowed to try and make the most of this summer; I'd start my senior year as the same person I've always been. Annabeth Chase isn't going to be hiding anymore.

"Hey." A warm, breathless voice said, effectively breaking me from my thoughts. I smiled as Percy sat down next to me, the hammock swaying under his added weight. "There you are; I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Oh really?" I teased playfully. Percy grinned and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I smiled to myself when he easily tucked me into his side.

"_Yes_ really." He mumbled into my hair. He kissed my hair lightly and glanced down at me. Wiggling his keys in his hand he gave me a meaningful look. "Ready to go?"

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion and I adjusted myself so I could see him better.

"What do you mean? Didn't you just get here?"

"Yeah…" He trailed off slowly before shrugging. "But I mostly came to pick you up. I thought we could watch a movie or something back at the house. Since I'm the best boyfriend ever I figured I'd even let you pick the movie."

Ignoring his large, breathtaking smile I gestured to the party in front of us. People were still dancing around the pool and shouting in joy. It seemed like quite the party. The song changed and soon an upbeat pop song filled the air.

"But…Don't you want to actually enjoy the party?" I asked shyly, a hand coming up to adjust my beanie against my head. "I _know _you like these kinds of parties."

"Yeah won't deny that." He admitted guiltily. "But I know _you _don't."

"Well maybe…But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Annabeth I want nothing more than for you to be comfortable. You wouldn't be hiding out here if you were having fun." Percy smiled at me quickly before he stood and offered me his hand. "C'mon I'll take you home."

As I took stood, his hand still intertwined with mine, I glanced around one last time. When Percy noticed my worried look he squeezed my hand.

"Seriously! I'd rather listen to you ramble about Tangled then hear Jason Derulo any day!"

Finally convinced he wasn't upset I smiled and followed him through the side gate and towards his car.

0~0~0~0~0

"This is just for my crack earlier right?" Percy joked as I plopped down next to him, the opening song to Tangled playing.

"Maybe." I grinned teasingly. "Or maybe I've just had a secret obsession to this movie that you never knew about."

Percy rolled his eyes good naturedly as I cuddled into his side. We had the whole house to ourselves. Thalia and Jason were both out and my mom didn't expect me home for a few hours. People's minds seem to wander to the gutter easily and I know how it must seem; a couple of teenagers alone in a house. Percy and I hadn't done anything extreme despite the fact we've been dating for almost a year. The timing's never been right and I don't feel comfortable with the idea. With people thinking I'm a whore, the idea of sleeping with Percy just makes me uncomfortable. I love him but I can't take that step yet.

Percy's eyes were glued to the movie. I gently ran my hand up and down his stomach while he watched. Frowning slowly I placed my head on his shoulder.

Knowing he was here with me, watching a Disney movie, instead of partying like a teenager should made me feel guilty. I felt like he was missing out on fun memories just so I could be happy. His happiness matters too.

"Hey." I whispered quietly. Percy glanced down at me. "I love you."

A warm smile spread across his face and he pulled me closer. I leaned up awkwardly to kiss his cheek gently and his smile somehow grew.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Interesting facts! **

**1) My brothers and I all the time fight about pants. They always tell me I can't go pantless around the house but I do anyway... :D Yeah not gonna miss that argument when they're in their new house. **

**2) My older brother's girlfriend is amazing. I love her so much and I think its great that they are together but just like Annabeth I get easily annoyed with how often she's at my house. One time she stayed over for two weeks merely because she wanted too. It was frustrating. I like my space and it was super hard to get used to the change of having her around. Its the same thing with my second older brothers friends. Two of them literally don't have lives (sounds harsh but its true) and try to like live at my house. They just show up uninvited and eat all our food and stay as long as they can before we have to kick them out (we don't like being mean so it normally takes about two or three weeks) and they don't take hints so we bluntly have to tell them to beat it. **

**3) You all know I love Tangled. It's like my lifeeee. **

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
